Kiss the Rain
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: JONAS. A rainy night, some fangirls, and a boutique on the corner a few blocks from the Lucas' house. What could go wrong? Or right... Joe/Macy


**Kiss the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own JONAS, Disney does. And this idea was kind of sparked by Suburbs, who is the greatest fanfic author ever._

**Summary: **_JONAS. A rainy night, some fangirls, and a boutique on the corner a few blocks from the Lucas' house. What could go wrong? Or right... Joe/Macy_

**Author's Notes: **_I love you, Suburbs. First JONAS fanfic._

**. . . . . . . .**

"We're gonna have to make a run for it," Macy whispered to the member of JONAS, Joe Lucas who stood next to her, staring out into the rain.

"Maybe we can wait it out," Joe suggested as the screams of a hundred or so fans pierced the air behind them.

"I don't think so," she said, wincing.

"Great," he muttered, "all the time I spent on my outfit and hair is about to go down the toilet." Macy looked at him and chuckled.

"I never knew you were such a girl," she whispered. Joe glared at her, unamused by her comment. He almost missed the old Macy Misa, the fangirl who freaked out when she noticed he had entered the same boutique that she had and usually wount up injuring him almost every time she came within a few feet of him. This new helpful Macy Misa was a little too sarcastic for his taste.

"Excuse me for caring ab--" he began, but before he could finish, the screams interruped him as a hundred or so fangirls somehow found their way closer to Joe Lucas of JONAS.

"We have to make a run for it, _now_," Macy said, her voice dangerously serious, "either way your hair and outfit are going to get ruined. So lets pick the less painful one, okay?" Okay, so he wasn't missing the old Macy that much anymore. This one was way more logical.

"On the count of three?" He asked, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself.

"Fine," she responded, beginning the countdown as the crowd of screaming fans got even closer, "one," he took a deep breath, "two," he exhaled slowly and grit his teeth, "three!" He felt her hand grab his, pulling him out into the rain.

The two of them screamed together, shocked by how hard it was raining and by how cold the rain was.

"No amount of mental preperation could've prepared me for _this_!" Joe shouted over the sound of the water hitting their skin and their feet sloshing through the puddles on the pavement. Macy said nothing back, obviously concentrating on navigating through the alley and back to the firehouse where the members of JONAS lived.

It wasn't a long walk from the little boutique on the corner, but in this downpour, it might as well have been the moon.

"You know," he shouted, trying to keep up his running pace and talk at the same time, "I always thought that if I ever ended up in a situation like this, it'd be with Stella!" Macy nodded, trying to concentrate on running.

There wasn't really any shelter between the boutique and the firehouse, so the sooner they got there, the better. Hopefully, no one would get pneumonia.

Though, after a few minutes, Macy had to know why he always thought he'd be in a situation like this with Stella.

"Why?" She shouted, gaining Joe's attention.

"Why what?" He shouted back.

"Why did you always imagine yourself in this situation with Stella?" She almost passed the firehouse as she was asking that question, but Joe stopped, causing both of them to lose their balance and take a nasty tumble into the street next to the Lucas' front door.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, scrambling to his feet so that he could help her up.

"I think so," She said, standing up on her own, not noticing the hand he was offering to her until she had already stood up. She offered him an apologetic smile.

"Let's go inside," he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her to the front door.

"W-wait," she said and he turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked, rain beating down against his dark hair, making it stick to his face. She swallowed hard. Noticing that his thin t-shirt was now sticking against his chest. She wondered what she looked like right now, but tried not to dwell on it.

"You never told me why you always imagined you'd be doing something like this with Stella." Joe smiled.

"Because," he told her, his eyes wandering over her body, noticing that her brown hair was plastered to her face and her clothing was sticking to every curve of her body. He sighed.

"Because isn't an answer," she told him. He smiled again, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, tilting it upward so they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"That answer doesn't really matter anymore," he whispered. A million thoughts were going through her head right now, her heart was pounding, palms sweating (as best they could out in the rain). Her fingers twitched slighty.

"It doesn't?" She asked in a whisper, watching as he moved his face closer to hers. His whole soaking wet body was pressed against her right now and her mind was finding it hard to register anything other than "Joe Lucas from JONAS is about to kiss me". She wasn't even registering the rain that was still pouring down over them.

"Nope," he whispered back, closing the distance between them. Macy sighed. Somehow she always knew her first kiss would be in the rain.

**. . . . . . . .**

**End Notes: **_I know it's kind of spacy, if only you knew how many ideas I've trashed tonight. It's a one-shot and the ending is kind of week....but...I tried.  
I love reviews :).  
_


End file.
